Stop Telling Me 'I Love You'
by garetto-san
Summary: Tezuka doesn’t like it when Fuji told him he loves him. Because he knows the blue-eyed tensai doesn’t really feel that way about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stop Telling Me 'I Love You'

**A/N:** Perfect Pair fic. Based on my own experience? Yeah, I guess. Um, not the lemon part though. Hahah. And not the actual story. I fail again, yes, I know. Sorry. :] Failed lemon. Aish. Gomen ne. :] Sorry also for the wrong grammar.

_For my Panda-kun. XD_

**Tezuka and Fuji are OOC, in my opinion, in this fanfic. Sorry! :]**

**WARNING:** It's Yaoi, obviously. _**Hate Yaoi? Click the back button, right now. Arigatou. :) **I_t's also AU. :D

**Summary:** Tezuka doesn't like it when Fuji told him he loves him. Because he knows the blue-eyed tensai doesn't really feel that way about him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Rating: M [You were warned. :D]**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A knock came upon Tezuka Kunimitsu's door. The stoic man opened it and found Fuji Syusuke standing there, eyes hard to read.

"Fuji?" asked Tezuka. "What are you doing here? It's 2 AM. Shouldn't you be—" Tezuka was cut off by Fuji's lips pressing down on his own.

Tezuka tried to push Fuji off, but didn't. As much as he knew how wrong it was to take advantage of what the beautiful blue-eyed boy was doing, he liked it and didn't want it to stop.

Fuji pulled Tezuka closer to him and bit the stoic man's lower lip. Tezuka uttered out a soft moan.

"F-Fuji…" Tezuka finally said. He pulled away from Fuji. "What are you doing…?"

Fuji looked Tezuka in the eye and said softly, "… I love you, Tezuka."

Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those three beautiful words from the blue-eyed tensai's lips. It was what Tezuka longed to hear, ever since they first met and he immediately fell in love with the pretty boy.

Tezuka finally noticed that the tensai smelled a bit funny. He realized it was the smell of alcoholic drinks.

"How many drinks did you have tonight, Fuji?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji looked at him, and then hiccupped. "Only a few. Like ten, maybe fifteen glasses." He hiccupped again, and giggled.

"Ten-fifteen glasses?!" Tezuka exclaimed. "What the hell caused you to drink so many?"

A hiccup escaped again from Fuji's mouth. "Naomi and I had another fight."

Tezuka sighed. Naomi. He should have known. Naomi was Fuji's wife and they had been happily married for four years until a couple of months ago, when Fuji discovered that Naomi had been cheating on him.

"What did Naomi do now?" Tezuka sighed. He knows what's been happening to them since Fuji tells him about it.

"She still denies that she's been cheating with that Takahashi guy behind my back. Even though I've found and read their text messages with each other." Fuji huffed.

"You infiltrated Naomi's phone?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Fuji snapped.

Tezuka shook his head. He led Fuji onto the couch and helped him sit down. He forced himself to forget what just happened between them earlier and focused on Fuji's problem with his wife.

"What'd she do then?" Tezuka asked.

"Took off. Stormed out after I showed her their text messages to each other." Fuji said nonchalantly.

"I called after her but she didn't look back. Then I went to a bar to cool off my head." Fuji added. "It worked, by the way. I am completely calm now." Then he hiccupped once more.

Tezuka sighed again. "Of course you are. You're drunk." He stood up to make Fuji some coffee.

"Where are you going?" Fuji demanded. He pulled Tezuka to him using Tezuka's arm. "Stay here."

Tezuka was now sitting on Fuji's lap causing the stoic man to blush a bit but he managed to say calmly, "I was going to make you coffee. It might help you feel better."

Fuji smiled seductively at him. "You're all I need to feel better."

Tezuka was really blushing by then. "… Um. Maybe coffee's what you need."

"No." Fuji whined like a child. "I want you, Tezuka."

"I love you, Tezuka." Fuji added and repeated.

There it was again. The three words that caused Tezuka's heart to flutter like mad. It was enough to get him to blush like mad.

"Don't say that, Fuji." Tezuka muttered.

Fuji looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Don't tell me you love me when you and I both know that you don't really feel that way about me."

"But I do love you." Fuji protested. "I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I really do." He pressed down his lips to Tezuka's own lips again, with more force this time.

Tezuka wanted to pull away very much, but again, he didn't have the strength to do so. So he just let Fuji enter his mouth and when Fuji demanded entrance, Tezuka obliged without much restraint.

The kiss became more passionate than before, with Fuji pressing Tezuka down onto the couch and Tezuka letting himself be absorbed in this fleeting moment of pleasure. Fuji moved to kissing the nape of Tezuka's neck. He left butterfly kisses all over Tezuka's neck, and the stoic man gave him moans in return.

Tezuka grunted. "Fuji… Ah, stop that… Please…"

Fuji continued though. "You seem to like it." He undid the buttons of Tezuka's shirt and kissed Tezuka passionately as he did so.

"Fuji, please… A-aah! Stop…" Tezuka grunted. Fuji didn't obey, though, and only continued in what he was doing: sucking Tezuka's nipples until they were hard.

Tezuka was lost in the moment, he knew that. And with the little sanity he had left, he pushed Fuji off of him, which got him a puzzled look from Fuji.

"I-I'm sorry, Tezuka…" Fuji muttered. "… But I can't stop…" He pushed Tezuka back down on the couch.

He kissed the nape of Tezuka's neck, while his hands traveled down to the belt of Tezuka's pants. "Just, please, let me do this…"

Tezuka closed his eyes. He knew deep down, he wanted this too, but not in this way. Not while Fuji was drunk, not while Fuji was still bitter about his wife. He wanted this to happen when Fuji feels the same way as him.

He moaned when Fuji gripped Tezuka's semi-hard member.

"Nngh… Fuji, I'm serious… A-aaah…" Tezuka moaned a bit louder when he felt Fuji's mouth on his now hardened member. When Fuji licked the tip of it with his tongue, Tezuka thought he'd go crazy from the pleasure.

Fuji removed his mouth from Tezuka's length and started undoing his pants. He was breathing heavily by then.

"…Tezuka… Remove my clothing for me… Please…" Fuji whispered in his ear.

Without a second thought, since he was being driven by ecstasy, Tezuka undid Fuji's shirt and pants. He found Fuji's already hardened member and found himself gripping it.

"Aah!" Fuji moaned. "Tezuka…"

Tezuka felt like his body was moving on his own. He pulled Fuji close to him, kissed him fully in the lips and left butterfly kisses on his neck and chest. Emotions from what he felt for Fuji were the ones who were causing this, plus, Tezuka's member was nearing its limit. He was going to cum soon.

Fuji made Tezuka suck on his fingers. Tezuka obliged again. And then he felt a finger entering him, which had hurt.

"…Ouch… Fuji, that hurts…" Tezuka whimpered a bit.

"Ssh," Fuji soothed. "It'll get better soon, I promise." He whispered seductively in Tezuka's ear.

A second finger was entered into Tezuka, which hurt more, but Tezuka endured it all the way to the third finger which was pushed in also.

Fuji soothed him with passionate kisses as he continued to put in more fingers. Fuji gripped and stroked Tezuka's hardened length.

"…Don't," Tezuka warned. "If you keep on doing that, I'm going to cum."

Fuji smiled at him. "You want to cum together?"

Tezuka gasped as Fuji began the search for the spot which would make Tezuka moan his loudest. "Aah… Y-yes, Fuji…"

"Alright, then." Fuji agreed.

He found the right spot. Tezuka moaned loudly but Fuji kissed him to make him shut up. He removed the fingers from Tezuka's entrance. "I'm going in. It might hurt a bit, but I promise that it'll be okay."

Tezuka nodded slightly. "…H-hai…"

Fuji's member entered Tezuka's entrance. Tezuka arched his head back and moaned, much more loudly.

"FUJI! A-aaaahhh!" Tezuka screamed. It had hurt when Fuji entered him but after minute, it became less painful.

"M-move…" Tezuka ordered.

Fuji smirked at him. Then he began to move up and down, searching for that spot again.

"T-there!" Tezuka screamed again. "…Right there…"

Fuji smiled. He hit that spot for several times and Tezuka didn't minimize his moans one bit. He stroked Tezuka's length again while he left more butterfly kisses on Tezuka chest.

"Nnggh…" Tezuka grunted. "…I'm going to cum…"

"Then cum, by all means." Fuji whispered seductively in his ear.

"…I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu…" Fuji added more softly.

Tezuka came in Fuji's hand. And soon after, the blue-eyed tensai came inside Tezuka. Fuji licked some of Tezuka's cum off of his fingers and then kissed Tezuka, letting him taste himself.

Tezuka didn't protest, he let Fuji kiss him. They kissed passionately once more before falling asleep, with Fuji on top of Tezuka since they did it on the couch.

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

Tezuka woke up before Fuji, his backside throbbing with pain a bit. He opened his eyes and found the blue-eyed tensai sleeping on top of him, breathing softly. Tezuka chose that moment to hug Fuji tightly, protectively, because he knew that when the tensai wakes up, he won't be able to hold him like that anymore. He closed his eyes to let sleep take him again as he hugged Fuji.

Tezuka woke up later, but found out that Fuji wasn't lying on top of him anymore. Tezuka sighed, he expected this, but he didn't expect it to hurt that much. He regretted it a bit that he lost himself the previous night, lost himself to the touches given by Fuji, his beloved.

He groggily got up and found his lower back still hurting. Had Fuji entered him that deep? He remembered what happened the night before, and found himself blushing at the thought.

He gathered his clothes and put them in the laundry hamper before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. He washed off the excess cum and excess saliva from Fuji's length and fingers. Then he washed his whole body.

_Everything will be just like before, won't it._ Tezuka thought bitterly as he got out of the shower.

He got dressed and decided to clean up the mess in the living room, and when he passed by his phone, he noticed there were messages for him.

He sighed again and pressed the play button.

_Beep!_

"_Kunimitsu, it's me, Mom. Just wanted to let you know that I made some casserole. Drop by the house later, if you want some. I know you don't have the time to cook, with your work and all. Call back, okay? I love you. Take care of yourself."_

Tezuka pressed the next button.

_Beep!_

"…_Um, Tezuka? It's me, Fuji… Listen, I'm sorry for leaving without waiting for you to wake up. See, Naomi called and demanded me to come home. Her voice was so mad I had no choice but to go home. Anyway, I'm sorry for blowing you off. I'll drop by later, okay? I'll bring dinner, we can eat in._

Fuji added in a softer voice, _"… I love you so much…_

The message ended after that. Tezuka was having mixed feelings. Should he listen to Fuji? But what difference did it make? What had happened that made Fuji love him the same way?

Tezuka sighed in frustration. Thankfully, his phone rang again, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Moshi, moshi." Tezuka greeted.

"Tezuka-kun? It's me, Eiji, your boss." A playful voice said.

Tezuka chuckled. "I see. What's up?"

He could tell Eiji was grinning from his voice. "I have a job offer for you."

Tezuka sat up straighter. "What job offer?"

"A case for you in America." Eiji said proudly.

"W-what?" Tezuka stammered. Sure, he was a lawyer and cases come to him now and then but, in America? This was a first.

"You heard me. It's in America." Eiji repeated. "Are you willing to take it?"

"I need to look at the case first." Tezuka said.

"Okay. Look into the details tomorrow, ne?" Eiji said.

"Hai. Arigatou." Tezuka said.

"Ja ne!" Eiji bid goodbye and Tezuka hanged up the phone too.

Tezuka got up from where he was sitting and made his way to his kitchen. He was starting to prepare his dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Tezuka called.

Tezuka opened the door and found himself facing Fuji. This felt like déjà vu, only this time the tensai was grinning fully at him.

"I missed you, Kunimitsu." Fuji said as a greeting. Then he hugged Tezuka tightly.

Tezuka let Fuji's warmth fill his body. He didn't say anything, instead he just hugged him back, cherishing the moment, and he didn't mind that Fuji called him by his first name.

Fuji broke the hug and smiled at him. "I brought dinner. We can eat together."

Tezuka only stared at him, which caused Fuji to raise his eyebrow and give him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked. "Didn't you get my message? I know I mentioned there that I would bring dinner… Didn't I say that?"

Tezuka shook his head. "It's not the dinner, Fuji."

"Then what is it?" Fuji asked again.

Tezuka smiled ruefully at him. "Where's Naomi, Fuji?"

Fuji scratched his head. "Oh, Naomi? In the house, why?"

"You told me in your phone message that you left because Naomi called and she was mad. What happened?"

Fuji smiled sheepishly. "She found out that Takahashi-kun was cheating on her. It turns out Takahashi-kun currently has three wives, minus Naomi, since she's only a girlfriend."

"Anyway," Fuji continued. "Naomi was really mad. Said stuff like I can't believe he cheated, blah, blah, blah."

"Then…" Tezuka interrupted. "Shouldn't you try fixing your marriage with her? She's still your wife, after all."

"Why should I?" Fuji replied, voice cold. "She cheated. I don't have any trust on her left. How can I continue to be her husband?"

Tezuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still love her, right? You two can work it out."

Tezuka's words were encouraging, but deep inside; it killed him to say those words to Fuji. He wanted to shout, _To hell with Naomi. You love me right? Well, I love you too. Leave that damned bitch. Stay with me._ But he knew he couldn't do that. Naomi and Fuji are married. They are _legally _married. He couldn't stand to be a mistress to Fuji. He wanted to be Fuji's when he isn't bounded to Naomi anymore.

Fuji removed Tezuka's hand from his shoulder. "Are you trying to push me away?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, Fuji. I'm just being realistic."

"Realistic?" Fuji repeated. "Pushing me away is realistic?"

"I am not pushing you away." Tezuka gritted his teeth. "Look, Fuji. You are married. You and Naomi are bounded by law. Even if you tell me you love me, I would only be a third party to you and your wife in front of the law."

"Then I'll file a divorce for me and Naomi." Fuji decided.

Tezuka sighed. "Don't you still love her? Isn't that why you stuck with her even though you found out she's been cheating on you?"

Fuji didn't say anything.

Tezuka sighed. "Do you want to eat dinner? It would be a shame if what you brought would go to waste."

Fuji nodded slightly. "Okay…"

Tezuka patted him on the back and led him into the kitchen. Tezuka set out the dinner stuff and when he got the dinner stuff laid out, they started to eat.

After dinner, they decided to eat dessert in the living room while watching a movie. The movie took their mind off of things.

It seemed like things were back to normal, until the movie came to an end and Naomi called, demanding Fuji to come home.

"No," Fuji stated firmly. "I'm staying the night at Tezuka's apartment."

"Fine!" Was Naomi's angry reply. "Go be gay with your gay best friend!"

Fuji hung up the phone.

"She demands me to be home more now, eh? We'll see about that." Fuji mumbled.

"You should go home, Fuji." Tezuka said. "You can talk to Naomi and sort things out."

"No," Fuji pouted like a child. "She'll just rant and rant again."

"Go." Tezuka repeated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"There you go again," Fuji said, exasperated. "You're pushing me away again."

"I told you twice, I am not pushing you away." Tezuka said.

"Then why are you so determined to get me back with Naomi?" Fuji demanded. "You don't love me at all, do you?"

Tezuka was getting angry a little bit by then. "It's not that, Fuji. Believe me."

"I find it hard to do that at the moment." Fuji said. "I think that you were just frustrated like me yesterday. That's why you obliged to what I initiated."

"You're wrong…" Tezuka said, anger still rising.

"Oh, am I? Then why the hell are you pushing me back to Naomi? Why, Kunimitsu, why?" Fuji demanded again.

"Don't you get it, Fuji?!" Tezuka shouted. "I love you, I love you so much! Ever since we met, I have loved you. That's why I let you take me even though I didn't really want to at that time; because I know that you still love Naomi. I want you to get back with Naomi because I don't want you to regret leaving her, if you wish to do so. I don't want you to be hurt again if ever you regret leaving her. I know you still love her, since you put up with her even though you knew she was cheating on you."

"Also," Tezuka added. "You claim that you love me, but I can't be sure if you really love me or it's just a product of mixed feelings from your wife. That's why I can't feel that you really love me."

Tezuka felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't believe he just said all those things to Fuji. He'd never let out his feelings before, not even when he was a kid. He didn't let the tears fall, though.

"I…" Fuji said, stunned by Tezuka's confession. "I don't know what to say…"

He pulled Tezuka close. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Tezuka said. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did. I caused you pain…" Fuji whispered.

"You couldn't have known, don't blame yourself." Tezuka closed his eyes. "You should go."

Fuji didn't shift their position. "I don't want to… I don't want to cause you sadness again…"

"Go," Tezuka repeated. "I don't want you to force yourself… I'll be okay."

Fuji stared him in the eye. "…"

Tezuka gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji sighed and reluctantly got up. He took his dinner stuff and coat and then headed out the door.

"Ja ne." Fuji said.

"Take care." Tezuka replied.

Tezuka sighed and lay down on his couch. His head was swimming with a lot of things and he knew he had to think about them. But sleep overtook him and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

_THE NEXT DAY:_

Tezuka headed off to work as usual. It was not like he didn't what to think about Fuji, it was just that work came first for now.

Eiji handed him a folder containing the contents of the case and Tezuka read it thoroughly. Eiji waited for his answer patiently.

Tezuka looked at Eiji. "I'll take the job."

**- End Chapter 1**

* * *

There, Chapter 1 is done. :D Review, please. Thank you very much for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeahy, Chapter 2 at last~ I'm gonna apologize again. One, for this failure of a story. Two, for the OOCness. And three, for the ****LAME**** hentai part. It's my second time writing something like that and the first one wasn't ****like**** that. I don't really read those kinds of fics, but it is essential for the development of the story, so I have no choice. XD I'M REALLY SORRY. :)**

**Thanks to those who read this~**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I AM REALLY SORRY. T^T**

**WARNING: ****Hentai Alert.**** I don't like it either but I need it for the plot. D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Tezuka nodded.

Eiji just shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. You're required to leave in about a month. I know it's sudden, but the client was a bit demanding. But he paid triple the fee, so I guess it's okay."

"Hai." Tezuka said. "I'll prepare for it immediately."

"I'll call you if anything else comes up." Eiji smiled at him. "You may go back to your office now."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Tezuka bowed his head. "Please excuse me."

Tezuka closed the door to Eiji's office and heaved a sigh. He knows it was stupid of him to take the job when Fuji was still here and is 50-50 percent with his marriage. He knows the tensai might need him, and yet…

"Iie, I can't do this here."Tezuka thought. He pushed back his thoughts about Fuji at the back of his head for a while. He has to work first.

**MEANWHILE, FUJI'S APARTMENT:**

Fuji was sleeping on the couch at his house when someone softly called him.

"Syusuke…" A soft voice said.

Fuji opened his eyes and found Naomi staring at him. "What is it, Naomi?"

Naomi didn't say anything so Fuji decided to sit up. It was then that Naomi kissed him, forcefully.

"N-Naomi!" Fuji exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naomi smirked at him. "Kissing you, isn't that obvious?"

She kissed him forcefully again but this time, her tongue demanded entrance into Fuji's mouth which Fuji didn't allow.

"I can see that," Fuji answered after Naomi pulled away. "Stop that. I don't want to kiss you, okay? Get back to whatever you were doing before."

But Naomi didn't listen. She pushed Fuji downward onto the couch and kissed him again. The force of the kiss this time made Fuji part his mouth a little, giving Naomi entrance.

She pushed him closer to her, though Fuji was struggling a bit.

"N-Naomi," Fuji said firmly. "I said stop, okay?"

"No." Naomi stated more firmly.

She unbuttoned Fuji's polo shirt and started to suck at the nape of his neck. Then she trailed butterfly kisses all over his chest and hardened his nipples.

"Nngh…" Fuji moaned a bit. "Naomi…"

"Undress me too, Syusuke…" Naomi whispered in Fuji's ear.

She then went back to sucking at his neck and then started to unbutton Fuji's pants.

"Come on," Naomi urged. "You know you want it, too…"

She kissed him again and this time, Fuji allowed her to gain entrance into his mouth. He then flipped over their positions so that he was on top of her.

Naomi pulled him close to her and nibbled at his ear. "I love you, my Syusuke."

Fuji was the one who kissed her this time. And while doing so, he started to unbutton Naomi's blouse, undergarments and pants until Naomi wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing.

Fuji sucked on her nipples earning him a moan from Naomi.

"Aah! Syusuke!" Naomi gasped. "That feels so… good…"

Fuji then started to nip at her ear and suck at the nape on her neck, like what she did to him a while ago.

"…More, Syusuke, more!" Naomi demanded, almost growling. "… I want you, Syusuke…"

Fuji started to prepare to enter her when suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Damn it, who could be calling you?" Naomi grunted. "Just leave it."

Fuji obeyed her and went back to leaving butterfly kisses all over her chest. But his phone kept ringing.

"Wait just a moment, okay?" Fuji said. He kissed Naomi passionately for a bit and then pulled away.

He flipped open his phone.

"Moshi, moshi." Fuji greeted, his voice a bit husky, since he hasn't had release yet.

"Syusuke?" It was Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji replied. He sat up. "What's wrong?"

Naomi huffed in the background and Tezuka heard her. It occurred to him that they might be doing something he didn't want to know.

"Um, nothing, never mind. I think you're busy anyway, sorry for the bother." Tezuka quickly said before he hung up on Fuji. He was about to tell him about the whole America business, but he seemed busy, so he decided to tell him maybe tomorrow.

Fuji gave his phone a puzzled look. Frowning, he set his phone on the coffee table and sighed.

"Syusuke? Is something wrong? Hurry up over here." Naomi complained.

Fuji gave her a rueful look. "No. Sorry, Naomi, but I have to go somewhere. I'll be back later."

Naomi huffed. "Well, finish what you started before you go."

"Can't. Sorry again." Fuji smiled apologetically. "Takahashi-kun can finish it for you, call him."

Naomi gave him a questioning look. "Who called? What happened to you?"

Fuji gave her a smile again. "My best friend." Then he stood up and straightened his outfit before heading out the door.

As soon as Fuji closed the door of his and Naomi's apartment, he ran. Ran toward Tezuka's house. He didn't know why, but after he got the call from Tezuka, when he saw Naomi, it felt wrong. Like he was about to make another mistake. Guess you can call it a wake-up call. And as soon as Fuji realized that, he knew he didn't want to be with Naomi, he only wanted to be with Tezuka.

He stopped running as he reached Tezuka's apartment and pressed the doorbell.

"Hai, who is this?" Tezuka's voice said.

"Kunimitsu! It's me." Fuji said.

Tezuka recognized the voice and let Fuji in.

As soon as Tezuka opened his apartment door, Fuji glomped onto him.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka exclaimed. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Fuji looked at him and gave him the biggest smile. "Yes. I finally am."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

But Fuji didn't give him time to finish his sentence since he pressed his lips firmly onto Tezuka's.

When Fuji pulled away, Tezuka removed Fuji off of him. "Fuji, I thought I told you…"

"It's okay, Tezuka." Fuji cut him off again. "I know now."

"What? What do you know? You're getting me confused here." Tezuka said.

"I know that I really truly only want to be with you. I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji said proudly.

But Tezuka sighed. "I thought we already had this talk, Fuji."

"Yeah we did. And I really did think it over." Fuji said in turn.

"It's only been what, a day? Fuji, I know you. Go back to your apartment." Tezuka said.

"Why are you so determined to push me away, Tezuka?" Fuji demanded, smile fading.

"I told you before; I am not pushing you away. Believe me. I'm just giving you a chance to see things straight." Tezuka said, a bit exasperated.

Fuji frowned. "Kunimitsu…" He said as he stepped closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed deeply and backed away a bit. "Don't do this, Syusuke."

Fuji stepped closer to him again and kissed Tezuka on the neck softly. Tezuka cringed a bit.

"Don't deny that you want this too, Kunimitsu…" Fuji said in a soothing voice. He then pulled Tezuka's face close and kissed him passionately.

Tezuka pulled away before he'd finally lose his control. "Syusuke…" He warned. Fuji sighed.

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Fuji said, admitting defeat.

Tezuka nodded. "Good. Now go home, Naomi's probably looking for you."

"Maybe later. I'll hang out for a bit." Fuji declared.

Tezuka gave him a wary look.

"I'll just hang out, promise." Fuji said, smiling. "Nothing else."

"Okay…" Tezuka said, though a bit doubtful.

"How's that job of yours by the way?" Fuji asked, changing the subject. "You still have a job, don't you?"

"Of course I still have a job." Tezuka answered. "I'm actually gonna work on a new case next month."

"That's great." Fuji said, still smiling.

Tezuka hesitated, but decided to tell Fuji, he was bound to found out later after all. "It's in America."

Fuji's smiling face frowned. "America?"

"Yes."

"You're going there?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Fuji asked, the frown not leaving his face.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll be there until the case is over." Tezuka replied.

Fuji didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "… I see."

"When will you leave?" Fuji added.

"In a month…" Tezuka answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I was about to, when I called you earlier, but you seemed busy so…" Tezuka's voice trailed off.

Fuji felt his heart sink. Tezuka was going to leave for who knows how long… And in a month too… He didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut.

After five minutes of awkward silence went by, Tezuka decided to speak.

"Are you okay, Syusuke?" Tezuka dared to ask.

Fuji put up his fake smile. "Yes, I am…"

"I think I should be leaving now…" Fuji said in a whisper. "I'm sorry to intrude on you… Kunimitsu… I'll see you when I see you… I guess." Fuji said as he hastily got up and left.

Tezuka didn't know what to say so he just let him leave. He slumped back on his couch and sighed.

**** FUJI'S HOUSE:**

"Tadaima." Fuji called.

Naomi came bounding up to him from the living room.

"Anata! Okaeri!" She greeted happily.

"You seem happy." Fuji commented. "What happened while I was gone?"

"I ended things with Takahashi. For good." Naomi said proudly. "Now we can start again." She added happily.

Naomi hugged him. Fuji hugged her back. Start again? He thought. Should he give her a chance? Well, Tezuka's leaving, so he might as well…

"Yeah," Fuji said softly. "We can start again…"

Naomi pulled away from him, eyes gleaming with happiness. "You mean it?"

"As long as you don't cheat again." Fuji said warningly.

"I won't. I promise." Naomi said as she pulled Fuji close for a passionate kiss. "I love you, Syusuke. Only you…"

"Yeah…" Fuji said. "I know…"

Days went by, Fuji didn't see Tezuka again. Then the day Tezuka would be leaving finally came. He had planned to see him take off, but he felt that it would be too painful. So he decided not to.

Naomi and him are really trying again, though he knew he was only lying to her. He didn't love her anymore. No, he didn't love her at all. Never have. Fuji guessed it was just infatuation or something…

Three weeks after Tezuka's flight, Naomi announced that she was pregnant.

"That's great." Fuji said half-heartedly.

Naomi gave him a kiss. "I hope our baby will look like you, and have your beautiful eyes."

Fuji chuckled. "Well, we can hope."

**** TEZUKA'S APARTMENT IN AMERICA:**

Tezuka closed the door of his new apartment. It had been three weeks since he had moved there, and his case showed no signs of ending anytime soon.

He had made some friends, since his office in Japan had a branch there too, so he goes there every day, it was his temporary office.

His new life for now is beginning, and Tezuka couldn't help but miss Fuji… a lot.

- End Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished it. Lol. XD I'm sorry if it didn't make much sense though. -_-; Thanks again to those who have read this fic~ :3**


End file.
